


Desired versus Required

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't be the only person involved in the important decisions of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired versus Required

Green eyes peered at their reflection and a disheartened voice muttered, "I can do this."

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Clark ruefully assessed his body currently clad in nothing but ill-fitting swim trunks. They were extremely baggy, threatening to slide off his hips despite his attempt to tie the drawstring as tight as possible. While still ten times stronger than any human, he had slimmed down to paper-thin skin stretched over taut wires, the former smooth hard planes of muscle consumed and ribs now readily visible. His face was gaunt, high cheek bones emphasized, eyes sunken, dull and hopeless. Skin that once gleamed as if it contained the sun within its golden expanse now resembled badly preserved parchment. Even his hair was lank and thinning, replacing glossy sable curls. Clark wondered why he was here, risking exposure.

He was here because of Lex, of course. It was always about Lex. Having been unsuccessful in his attempt to dissuade Lex from taking a swim, Clark knew it was going to be almost impossible to hide the changes in his body. Regrettably, outright refusal would have just prompted more questions from Lex since it had always been one of their favorite activities at the castle. Clark crossed his fingers, hoping that a quick dive into the pool and keeping to the deep end would be enough to hide his condition.

His luck never had been very good when it came to Lex and keeping secrets.

Neglecting to scan the area first, Clark opened the changing room door and stepped out, narrowly avoiding bowling Lex over. Recovering from the near collision, Lex stepped back and looked at Clark. Eyes widening with shock and dismay, Lex blurted out, "My God, Clark! What's happened to you?"

*****

"Right Chief, I'll take care of it right away!" Lois Lane closed the door to Perry White's office and moved towards her desk. As she sat down, all of her attention was on her partner, Clark Kent. Grabbing her ever-present coffee mug, she stared at the quiet man over the rim.

Clark looked fine physically, but he was obviously less than present mentally. He had been increasingly preoccupied and distracted the past few months. All too often lately, she needed to repeat his name several times before he responded to questions and he had become extremely absent-minded. Walking off without pen, recorder or even notes vital to an interview was becoming the norm for him, causing Lois to worry about her generally efficient co-worker. He was lost in thought right now, staring pensively off into the distance with a slight frown in place, as though listening to distant conversations only he could hear.

"Hey, Smallville, when was the last time you visited your mom?"

Ignored yet again, Lois resorted to bouncing her favorite beanbag fish off Clark's forehead, knocking his black-rimmed spectacles askew. Scrambling to adjust his glasses while mopping up his spilled coffee with the unexpected flying fish, Clark scowled at his annoying office mate.

"What?"

"Repeating myself for the third time, when was the last time you visited that goddess of the kitchen - Martha Kent?"

She waited as a frowning Clark calculated before answering her. "It's actually been almost 3 months. I talk to her at least once a week, but with one thing or another, I haven't actually made it home. Since she sold the farmland when Dad died, she doesn't need my help on the weekends like she used to, so I guess I just haven't found the time."

"That's it, Smallville. Call her right now and arrange to visit this weekend. You really need to relax and let her take care of you for a couple of days. You're a total space cadet lately! Just think of home cooking and Martha's pie." Lois' voice reflected her concern and she hoped it would be enough.

"I don't know, Lois…"

Lois had reached the end of her patience. "I mean it, Clark. You need a break and if you don't call, I'll bring the wrath of the Chief down on you. I need a functional partner, not a zombie. After all, it's not as if you've used any of your vacation days this year. I already talked to Perry about you taking time off and we both think you should make it the whole week since we don't have any big stories we're working on right now."

When Lois used Clark's name instead of Smallville she was serious. He wasn't going to weasel out of this by inventing an emergency interview. Now, with Lois waiting for him to make the call, he had no choice. Retrieving his cell phone, she selected 'Mom' on the speed dial then handed it to him and listened in shamelessly.

"Hello, Mom? I've been thinking it's been quite a while since I visited. Would it be okay if I came down this weekend, maybe even stayed the week? If you're busy, I understand… That's great. I'll probably be there in time for a late dinner tomorrow and stay through to the following weekend, although if there's an emergency I might need to cut it short. Sure, I'll be happy to help you with the garden and any other odd jobs you've got hanging around. Is there anything you need from the big city? Okay, I'm looking forward to it. Love you too. Bye."

The difficulty of forcing him to take time off to see his mother only confirmed Lois' conviction that Clark really needed this time off. She knew he wasn't seeing anyone right now, so there was no need for him to coordinate schedules or break a date. Clark's Smallville set had dispersed across the country either during or after college, including her cousin Chloe now working at the prestigious 'New Yorker'. That left Clark with few friends to call. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember the last time he'd gone out with anyone beyond Lex or herself.

Clark's lack of dates had always struck her as odd. It wasn't as though he was hard on the eyes despite the ill-fitting suits and thick eyeglasses. His normally sweet and caring personality should have guaranteed him companionship by itself. Maybe that was part of his current trouble, no life outside of work and Lex. Sadly, those limited choices were now just work since Lex was on the campaign trail.

Reflecting on Lex's absence, Lois decided to test a theory. She prodded Clark with, "That's great Smallville - just what the doctor ordered. You'll come back refreshed and ready to tackle some background investigations into Lionel Luthor and some questionable LuthorCorp practices. I'm interested in the any possible repercussions for Lex's Senate campaign."

Lois studied her partner as she mentioned Lex. Was that a quick flash of pain she saw crossing his face? It was gone so rapidly, it was hard to be sure. On the other hand, she recalled seeing the same grimace more than once recently when Clark thought he was unobserved. It was definitely worth pursuing.

While patting herself on the back for her good deed for the day - actually, for the month - she made a mental note to call Martha later and fill her in since Clark was unlikely to say anything during his visit. She was hoping some home-style pampering would restore Clark to his former useful state and she could stop worrying.

*****

Clark stammered and looked down, reluctant to meet Lex's concern-filled eyes. "I'm f…fine. I've just been busy lately and…"

"And completely forgot to eat or sleep? I just saw you a few weeks ago and you absolutely did not look like this. You need to answer me. What's happened? Are you sick?"

Clark was finding it impossible to come up with an immediate answer that Lex could accept as truth. When Jonathan Kent died 5 years ago, Clark had several long discussions with his mother about sharing his secrets with Lex. Clark had never felt comfortable about concealing so much about his life from his best friend, but felt it necessary to respect his parents' wishes. With his father's vehement objections out of the way, Martha finally agreed that Lex had proven trustworthy and Clark was able to reveal his origin. At the same time he also vowed not to lie to Lex again, the same vow Lex then made to Clark in return.

Now Clark was face-to-face with the cause of his deteriorating health and unable to tell Lex a plausible lie without breaking that vow. Telling the truth might alienate Lex, telling a lie would guarantee it. One way or another, their friendship was at risk and Clark didn't think he'd survive the loss.

*****

Clark packed for his trip home after he completed his nightly patrol. Those patrols had once been 3 to 4 hours long, but now extended to 6 or sometimes 8 hours a night. His only breaks in the past had been the one or two nights a week spent relaxing with Lex. Clark missed Lex.

For Clark and Lex, keeping their friendship low-key and out of the newspapers was second nature. It was important to avoid compromising Lex's political future. Despite recent changes in law supporting same-sex relationships, it could still be political suicide for Lex to be 'out'. The erroneous rumors that had followed them from Smallville to Metropolis had subsided after the first few years as Lex continued to escort a variety of women to the requisite galas and dinners, deliberately leaving Clark out of the limelight. Nowadays, few people knew how close Clark and Lex remained, although still just friends.

With Lex away campaigning for the last six months, the gap between their evenings together had extended to two, sometimes three weeks. Choosing to run as an Independent required Lex to cover twice the ground of the traditional candidates just to stay even in the polls. Even when Lex was back in the city, he was busy supervising the transition of LexCorp leadership to trusted deputies.

Missing Lex, Clark suffered from insomnia alternating with a recurring nightmare. Despite his increasing fatigue, Clark just extended the time he spent on his nightly patrols to avoid lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Sometimes Clark found himself hovering outside Lex's latest hotel or the penthouse just to catch a glimpse of his overworked friend. During the day, he found himself tuning in to Lex's heartbeat, using the steady rhythm to soothe the internal pain that visited him more and more often.

Convinced that Lex would be successful in his election bid, Clark knew his circumstances wouldn't improve with Lex's move to Washington. Depression and escalating pain contributed to a lack of appetite and subsequent weight loss, but it didn't fully account for the extent of physical deterioration Clark was undergoing. Clark had visited the AI in the Fortress when he finally acknowledged the pain and exhaustion wasn't going to improve. The explanation offered by the AI wasn't good news and the proposed remedy not feasible as far as Clark was concerned. Extended sessions in the healing matrix failed to alleviate the symptoms. Clark decided he would just have to handle the problem by himself. Now if he could just figure out how.

*****

Clark looked up at Lex and decided that if he was going to lose his friendship it might as well be for the truth, not a lie. Clark wondered if the pending confrontation would be better in different surroundings. He decided it was worth a try.

"Lex, can we just get dressed and go upstairs to talk? It doesn't look like we'll be swimming after all and I'm not feeling very comfortable standing here in my trunks."

A very worried Lex restrained his impulse to demand an immediate accounting. Deciding that at the very least he'd get some food into his obviously starving friend before beginning the interrogation, he responded with, "Sure Clark, I'll go get changed and meet you in the study. I'll stop by the kitchen for some snacks and drinks. We'll get comfortable and then we'll talk."

Clark agreed and retreated into the changing room. Using a burst of speed, he quickly replaced the traitorous swim trunks with his concealing shirt and jeans, leaving his primary-colored uniform crumpled in a ball. Sighing, he dropped to the bench with his head buried in his hands to try to compose his explanation.

An increasingly rapid heartbeat brought Clark's head up and he immediately accelerated towards the sound. What was wrong with Lex?

*****

Hearing the unmistakable thump of her son landing on the porch, Martha pushed the screen door open calling out, "Clark, you're early! Come in and sit right down. I just finished a batch of cookies for you!" Pushing Clark towards the kitchen table, Martha bustled about placing a large glass of milk in front of him along with the plate of cookies.

Martha was thrilled to see her son after such a lengthy absence. The last time they had been separated this long was when the AI pulled him into the cave wall all those years ago. Even when Clark was attending Met U., he had usually managed one or two weekends a month at home to help with the farm work. Understanding Clark was busy with both of his jobs; Martha allowed his weekly phone calls to substitute for his presence. Nevertheless, it was wonderful having him home.

Sitting down across from Clark, Martha started to fill Clark in on the week past. "…I've been kept so busy baking pies and cakes for the Talon. It seems like the demand just keeps increasing. The favorite seems to be apple right now - that's Lex's favorite too. When was the last time you got together with Lex? It's too bad he couldn't come with you this weekend. I'll bet he would love a home-cooked meal about… Clark?"

Martha stared at her son's back as he quickly stood up and moved away from the table without finishing a single cookie or drinking his milk. Before he ascended the stairs, Clark offered the excuse that he had stopped along the way to help a stranded motorist and now needed to remove the resulting grime before dinner. Martha watched as he continued up the stairs and after a few minutes she heard the shower start.

Martha was shocked at Clark's behavior. Clark was always polite to her and never turned down food. What was happening? He seemed healthy enough despite a lingering impression that he was tired. Why hadn't he eaten? Martha hoped the shower would revive him enough to appreciate the dinner she had planned.

Startled by the phone, Martha automatically picked up the kitchen extension with "Kent Farms, may I help you?"

"Martha, this is Lois. Did Clark make it home OK?"

"Why Lois, it's good to hear from you! Yes, Clark is here, but I'm concerned. He looks fine, but he seems unsettled. Has anything disturbing happened at work?"

"Actually Martha, that's the reason for my call. Clark just hasn't been himself lately and I think it might have something to do with Lex."

Hearing Lois' voice confirming her suspicions, Martha asked for any additional details Lois could supply. Hanging up after promising to call Lois with any news, Martha reviewed the information she had received. Matching Lois' observations with the Clark's earlier behavior, she concluded that Lex's absence was affecting Clark. The shower had fallen silent so Martha made her way upstairs to confront her son.

Knocking lightly on Clark's door, Martha listened for any movement. Receiving no response she quietly pushed the door open and peeked into the room. Advancing towards the bed, she approached Clark who was only wearing boxers and seemed to be sleeping while spread out on top of the old quilt. Drawing near, Martha raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp at her son's sadly altered appearance. Shocked, she almost failed to recognize the skeletal creature lying on her son's bed. Looking around the room for clues to a change that had occurred so quickly, she spotted the uniform he wore as Superman in a pile on the floor. Martha instantly understood his deception - Clark had used the suit's ability to alter his appearance, to disguise the changes now revealed.

Martha was reluctant to wake Clark from the sleep that he obviously needed. Grabbing his cell phone from his nightstand, she turned to leave the room when she heard him moan. Whirling around, she watched as Clark curled into himself as if in pain, face contorted. Moving closer, she felt her heart breaking as Clark struggled in his dream, mournfully calling out repeatedly, "Lex…Lex…"

*****

Clark couldn't find Lex in the storm. Walking in a night without moon or stars, he struggled against a downpour that limited his vision to a few feet ahead, thick mud anchoring his feet and finally preventing any forward movement. Clark knew Lex had to be here somewhere. Lex was the constant in his life, the only light in the vision from Cassandra. Clark's only solace was the belief that Lex would always save him from the despair of losing everyone who loved him.

Revealed by a flash of lightning, Clark saw Lex walking ahead of him, his back turned to Clark as he moved away, ignoring Clark's pleas for help. Lost in the darkness Clark was bereft, crying out to Lex, knowing he was the only one who could save him. Lex had to turn around. Lex, please turn around. Lex….

Clark jerked awake, drenched in sweat, clutching the never-ending ache in his center, hoping his mother hadn't heard him. Still hearing the echo of his nightmarish laments, he tried to relax enough to be able to sit up. Focusing on Lex's distant heartbeat, Clark used it help to regulate his erratic breathing. After a time, he stood and made his way back to the bathroom for yet another shower, needing to remove the evidence of the prophetic dream before donning his concealing outfit again.

*****

Lex missed Clark. Glancing around his hotel suite, half-listening to his campaign manager and personal assistant discuss the next set of appearances, Lex decided the only thing that could make him happy right now was Clark's presence. It had been too many weeks since he had last seen Clark's toothy grin or listened to his gentle teasing or just spent time relaxing in his company. He missed Clark more than he ever thought he could. His only contact with him lately had been the occasional email or phone call and it just wasn't enough.

Collapsing back on the sofa, Lex closed his eyes and fell into his memories of Clark. Clark had taken over Lex's life from the moment he forced breath back into his body on the banks of a river. It wasn't the last time Clark saved his life, indeed for a while it seemed like it was a weekly mission for the beautiful boy. The fact that Clark considered Lex his best friend was an unexpected bonus.

Deciding that he would supply whatever Clark wanted, Lex focused on Clark's choice - the local pink princess, Lana. Oddly enough, once Clark won Lana's heart he figured out he didn't really want it. In fact, Clark wasn't interested in winning anyone's heart after that, male or female. Lex had little room to criticize. After two failed marriages in a year, Lex saw no need to try his luck again and rarely escorted the same woman twice to the functions required by his public relations experts.

Having witnessed a number of Clark's remarkable rescues early on in his Smallville days, Lex had finally chosen to abstain from further questioning in order to retain Clark's friendship. Knowing meteor rocks could injure or possibly kill Clark, Lex dedicated substantial resources to cleaning up Smallville and the surrounding area, removing and then destroying the dangerous material wherever found. Clark's acknowledgement of his alien birth finally validated Lex's theories, allowing Lex to provide additional protection as needed.

When Clark moved to Metropolis, Lex was there to help establish his Superman persona, providing Clark the opportunity to indulge his passion for rescuing people. To make sure Clark had time to relax, Lex ensured he was available to Clark on a regular basis, canceling meetings and trips if necessary. Although they usually ended up just playing pool, watching movies or simply chatting, Lex believed those evenings together were what Clark needed to stay content and happy in his dual life. Keeping his love happy was the most important thing in Lex's life.

Lex could only admit he loved Clark in the privacy of his mind. It wasn't just the love for a friend; it was a love he profoundly wished would result in the two of them sharing the rest of their lives together, in all aspects. Unfortunately, it seemed he was alone in that desire. Clark had never given him any hope that he might want to move to the next level in their relationship and Lex was too afraid of losing what he had to bring it into their conversations. Early on, before he knew Clark very well, Lex had engaged in mild flirting with his underage friend. As they grew closer, the blushes that had initially enchanted Lex now alerted him to his young friend's discomfort and Lex was no longer willing to be the cause. Now, Lex had to be satisfied with their completely platonic friendship, taking pleasure in the occasional hug or casual touch from Clark and just being with him.

Now it seemed even that joy was to become part of his past as the distance between them grew. Lex wondered more and more often whether moving ahead in the political arena was worth losing what he had with Clark. He had started to question why he even wanted the office he was pursuing and his possible alternatives.

His musing interrupted by the distinctive ring tone he had assigned to his alien friend, Lex grabbed his cell phone and answered with "Clark! I'm so glad you called!" To his dismay, he heard Martha Kent's shaky voice instead of Clark's hearty laugh.

"Lex? This is Martha. Can you talk?"

Lex took her careful phrasing as a signal that he needed privacy for this call. Restraining his initial panic and asking Martha to wait, Lex stood up, walked into the suite's bedroom and closed the connecting doors.

"Martha, what's wrong? Is Clark OK? Why are you calling me on his phone?"

"I couldn't be sure I had your direct line and I knew Clark had you programmed in as #1 on his phone. Lex, there is no easy way to say this. Clark is ill and he needs you here. Can you come to Smallville as soon as possible?"

The moment Lex heard the words 'Clark' and 'ill', he leapt into action, throwing open the doors and directing his assistant to ready his helicopter immediately for the trip to Smallville. In addition, he expected to have his Ferrari ready and waiting for him at the airport. Lex continued to speak to Martha.

"Martha, I should be able to get there in two hours or less. Is there anything I should bring? Should I contact Toby and ask him to meet me there?"

"No Lex, I don't think this is something the medical profession can handle. In fact, we're going to need to handle Clark very carefully. I don't know how long he'll stay asleep so I don't have time to explain. Can you try to act as if you're just visiting for the weekend and follow my lead when you get here?"

"Of course Martha, you know that I'll do anything for Clark."

"I do know that, Lex. That's why I called. I'll see you soon."

 

*****

Clark made his way downstairs meeting his mother in the kitchen as she came in from the garden, bright sunflowers in her hand. He watched as she pulled a vase down from the cupboard and filled it with water for the bouquet. Turning, she smiled at Clark and asked if he had a good nap.

Forcing a grin, Clark chuckled, "There's something about that old bed that just pulls me in. I thought I'd just lie down for a minute and the next thing I knew it was 2 hours later. I hope I haven't ruined dinner?"

"No, it should be fine. A little extra time never ruined a pot roast as long as you keep it covered. It should be nice and tender now. Why don't you set the table?"

Suddenly, the sound of a high-performance engine filled the lane and then stopped. Clark wondered how he had failed to notice both the engine and how loud Lex's heartbeat had become. Were his powers starting to fail him?

Ignoring the potential problem in favor of greeting his friend, Clark was on the porch by the time the Ferrari's door had slammed shut. Martha followed close behind.

"Clark!" "Lex!"

The two friends rushed into a hug. Their separation had been too long and they needed to re-connect physically as well as mentally to bridge the gulf. Lex pulled back from Clark's hold to look into his face. He thought he could see some indication of strain, but couldn't detect any overt signs of illness. He had imagined the worst on the trip here and he could relax a little now and just enjoy being with Clark.

Martha stood on the porch and smiled at her two boys. Watching them together, she was sure they could discover what was causing Clark's malady.

"Clark, bring Lex into the house and set the table for three. Lex, I won't take 'No' for an answer, you're staying for dinner."

Lex just laughed. "Martha, I wouldn't think of turning you down. I dreamt about your fabulous food all the way here. Is there any chance of an apple pie for dessert?"

"You're in luck. I knew Clark was going to be here so I held two back from the Talon order. I figure Clark will eat one by himself while you and I get to share the other."

Feeling better in Lex's presence, Clark discovered he actually had an appetite. Enjoying Lex's tales of rubber chicken and stodgy politicians, the dinner was quite pleasant, the best he'd had in quite a while. However, Clark's stomach was no longer accustomed to the large volumes he used to consume and he found himself leaving food on his plate and declining the proffered pie, suggesting they have it later instead. Martha just nodded when Lex looked at her in surprise. He was starting to understand her concern even though he still questioned her earlier claim that Clark was sick.

"Martha, thank you for the wonderful meal. Remember, there is always a position for a head chef open on my staff." Martha and Lex chuckled together at the old joke, the same one that used to leave Jonathan sputtering in fear Martha might actually accept. "Clark, would you like to head up to the castle with me to check out the pool table?"

Clark jumped at the chance to spend some time alone with Lex. He really was feeling better the more time he spent with Lex and was reluctant to let the night end early.

"That would be great Lex! Can we take the pie with us for later, Mom?"

Martha nodded with a smile, "Of course, Clark. In fact, why don't you take some clothes with you in case you get tired and decide to spend the night? I know you could just fly back here, but why bother if you're comfortable. I can make you breakfast when you come back in the morning."

Clark headed upstairs to grab some clothes while Martha accompanied Lex out to the porch. She leaned over placing her mouth at Lex's ear and whispered, "Pool is an excellent idea, but try the one with water instead of felt." She stepped back before Clark reappeared and stood waving at them as they pulled away in the sleek car.

Before Martha started to wash the dishes, she made a phone call. "Hello Lois, this is Martha. I think everything is going to work out fine. Thanks for all your help."

*****

Lex headed for the kitchen after changing back into pants and shirt. He had decided to skip shoes and socks as well as his boxers, opting for speed instead. Martha's cryptic suggestion no longer puzzled him after seeing Clark's condition and he found himself frantically searching for food to tempt Clark's appetite. He knew intellectually that one meal wasn't going to restore Clark to his former glory but he had to feel like he was making a difference right now - right away.

Just remembering Clark's prominent ribs and wasted muscles was causing Lex to panic. What would he do if Clark were dying of some incurable Kryptonian disease? He couldn't lose Clark, not after waiting all these years. His heart was racing now as he began to gasp for breath. He started to slide down the side of the counter as his vision grayed out. Suddenly, Clark was there, holding him close, rubbing his back carefully and repeating, "It'll be alright Lex, you'll be fine, just breathe slowly, it'll be okay." Clark's litany continued until Lex could finally stand on his own, breathing slowly and evenly.

"I'm sorry, Clark. Here you are taking care of me - again - when you're sick. A fat lot of help I've been. You probably should have stayed with your mom."

"No, Lex. I'll always choose to be with you."

Clark's simple words took Lex by surprise. Could he actually be saying what Lex had wished for all these years? Lex needed to be sure and he didn't think the kitchen was going to be conducive to the conversation he wanted to have with Clark. It was time to face up to what he'd been hiding from Clark for too long.

"C'mon Clark, grab something to drink and I'll carry the pie. We're going to go sit down, make ourselves comfortable and have a long overdue talk. You need to understand how important you are to me."

*****

Clark followed Lex into the study carrying two bottles of Ty Nant. Depositing the pie, two forks and napkins on the table in front of the sofa, Lex asked Clark to take a seat. Lex started to pace back and forth while he tried to figure out how to start.

Clearing his throat, Clark spoke first. "Lex, I'm sorry I made you upset…"

Lex interrupted, immediately overriding Clark's attempt. "Clark, stop. This isn't about who needs to apologize. We need to figure out what's wrong with you and fix it. Nothing else is more important. I love you too much to lose you to something I'm sure I can fix. Now why don't you start by telling me how and when this all started?"

Now it was Clark's turn to find breathing difficult. "You love me?" he repeated.

"Yes, I have for years. Now start talking."

"Like a brother? Do you just love me like a brother or a best friend?"

Lex stopped pacing to look at Clark, really look at him and how he was taking Lex's revelation. The hope he saw in Clark's face drew him closer until he stood directly in front of him, then Lex sank to one knee.

"No Clark, not like a brother or even a best friend. I love you like 'forsaking all others, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live'. Will you accept that? Will you accept me?"

Tears stood in Clark's eyes as he listened to Lex propose. He couldn't believe this was happening, that Lex had sorted out Clark's dilemma without even hearing his story! Leaning forward, Clark let his lips answer Lex's question.

 

Epilogue

Clark swallowed a final bite of pie from Lex's fork before sitting back against his chest. They were both snuggled together on the couch, leaning into one corner with Clark between Lex's legs. After trading a few quips about bony aliens and skinny bald men, they had finally managed to find a comfortable position while Lex summarized.

"So, the AI told you that we had bonded soon after we met even though you weren't sexually mature until about a year ago?"

Clark agreed. "That cleared up why kissing Lana did absolutely nothing for me and my complete lack of interest in dating."

"Then when you asked it why you were sick it explained you need to be close to your mate to stay healthy, that the time and distance separating you and I made it difficult for you to sleep or eat and even caused you pain."

"Yes, I don't need to be with you constantly, but I will get more and more uncomfortable the longer I'm away from you."

"Then it's a good thing I had already decided to withdraw from the race."

Clark's head whipped around and he stared at Lex in shock. "What!"

"It's true. After your mom called and while I was waiting for the chopper to arrive, I told my campaign manager to notify all the necessary parties that I wasn't going to continue. I had been questioning why I was running, what I was really trying to accomplish and measuring it against how much I missed being with you. Hearing about your illness suddenly made it crystal clear where my priorities really were."

Clark shook his head. "And I had decided to live with the pain so you had a chance to live your dream of being Senator, perhaps even become President one day. I was afraid that asking you to commit to me would make it impossible for you to win. I loved you too much to take that opportunity away."

"You're an idiot of an alien, but now you're my alien idiot for the rest of your life. I'm not going to be letting you make any more sacrifices for me."

"That goes two ways, bald boy. Hey, is there any more pie left? I'm hungry."

"No, you already licked the pie tin clean. I guess we'll have to get up and go back to your mom's for food. She's probably waiting impatiently to hear how everything went anyway. Did I mention that getting you naked was her idea?"

"Lex, you know I'm not that kind of boy! Well, maybe I am at that - just not right now. I think I've got a lot of eating and sleeping to catch up on before I'll be interested in more than kissing."

"So, are we getting up for some of that food?"

"Okay, just give me a few more minutes…"

"Take as long as you need my love, I'll be here, waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I wrote. Terminally sweet.


End file.
